Collision
by SquareEnix358
Summary: Mare and Maven are engaged, playing up a forced romance in order to save the kingdom and herself. However, when the feelings between the two become more than an act, what repercussions will they face. Read and review please. Oneshot, but may continue.


**_This is my first fanfiction. The book Red Queen by Vctoria Aveyard was the inspiration for this. And even though **SPOILER** Maven ends up using and betraying Mare and Cal, I still loved them when they were together. I do not own Red Queen or any of ts characters. Please read & review! Enjoy!_**

 _Thank God for Julian._ His quick thinking and loyalty saved me from an onslaught of questioning and scrutiny. Even though Maven will never admit it, he and Sara saved our story and, along the same lines, my life. Sara cleaned up my face, making the red blood that streamed down my face nothing more than an absurd figment of my imagination, almost making me believe the forced notion of my pure bloodline. Sometimes I almost forget.

Maven rushes me into my room, still holding onto me as if the mere idea of letting go will cause me to be ripped away from him. He slams the door, only then releasing me to pace angrily across the room, holding his head out of frustration and a vain attempt to contain his anger. Unsure whether to try and comfort him or to leave him to calm himself, I stand near Maven cautiously, afraid of his imminent eruption and my own self-preservation. In a moment of realization, his eyes turn on me in a movement I can only describe as breathtaking. In a more calm and precise manner, he moves toward me, the sunlight coming through the window catches the shine of his hair, the brightness of his eyes and he studies my face.

"You could've been seriously hurt, found out even," he exhales as his hand rests upon my face. I've always known Maven is caring, but the pure concern in his voice catches me off guard, and anything I'm about to say catches in my throat. "I will do everything I can to protect you, I promise you Mare. I won't let them take you."

Something inside me electrifies. Not in the usual way, but in a form much more captivating and enthralling than I have ever felt. My body rushes forward a half second after Maven's does, meeting him halfway with my lips. His arms wrap around my waist and my hands find their way to his hair. Completely lost in this sensation, I don't even notice we are backing up until my back is flush against the cold marble wall. Maven's body reacts the same way mine does, heating up and coming alive beneath the others touch. Feeling his hands slide down, I let him hoist me up so that my legs wrap around his midsection.

 _I think I could be okay with being betrothed to him right now._ Moving across the room, Maven sits us down on my bed without breaking the kiss. My hands slide down his back as I feel his well-toned muscles react beneath his clothes. Something in me wants to feel their warmth and allow my skin to connect with his, feeling his pulse below. In an act of bravery I was unaware I possessed, I tugged at his shirt. Without any further prompting, Maven pulls off his shirt in one swift motion. Letting my hands slide over the warmth of his skin, I allow him to glide his hands under my training shirt. Now realizing it is probably fair to level the playing field, I allow him to remove the first layer of my clothing.

I assume the feeling of my bare skin has the same effect as his did for me, because Maven becomes more intense, trailing kisses down my neck. The slight spots of pain left behind I am aware will bruise, but at this point I could care less.

Lying in bed under my covers, light filters in from the partially covered window. Exhausted and entangled beneath the sheets, Maven and I lay there, slowly exchanging kisses. A sudden click from the direction of the door alerts me to someone's entrance. "Mare are you okay, I talk to Evangeline and-" Cal is cut short after his eyes rest upon the sight before him. Instinctively, I pull the sheets father up over me and stare, at an utter loss for words. Fuming, Cal whirls around and exits, slamming the door behind him. Worriedly, Maven slips on his pants and runs after his brother. I throw on my pants and Maven's shirt, the nearest thing to me, and run out into the hall.

At the end of the hall I can make out the two brothers, yelling angrily at each other. I could feel the heat radiating from them at the other end of the hallway. I rushed down to them to try and prevent a homicide. "You have no right to be angry, I am betrothed to her! We can do whatever we want without your approval!" Maven hisses at Cal, looking as if the two are ready to turn the other to ash. Cal snorts angrily, "A right?! A right?! You two aren't even married yet. I would love to see what your beloved mother would say if she found out what just transpired. I'm sure she would love to hear about it." Now Maven is enraged. "Don't you say a word to her! Just because you're unhappy with your bitch doesn't mean you get to take out your jealousy on Mare and I!" he yells as Cal is roughly shoved backward.

Before it can get worse, I step between the two of them. This action alone seems to calm them both just enough to prevent a full out brawl, although their glares still shoot daggers. Finally, I regain my ability to speak, "Stop. Cal, what Maven and I do should not affect you. We are engaged now, and so are you. What we do is our business." Cal's eyes scan my disheveled form, to my ragged hair, to the marks down my neck, and my hastily assembled clothing. Doing the same to Maven, he obviously notices the scratches on his shoulders and similar worn appearance. A look of disgust appears on his face shaded with something else I cannot place as he sighs frustratedly.

Turning away, Cal begins his retreat. He stops halfway through the door, "Mare," he adds, knowing I am still intently listening, "We both know it's not Evangeline I want." Before I can respond he is already gone


End file.
